Running Wild and Free
by Dance of the Necromancer
Summary: A Wild pack of black inu's run through the western lands at night but only when the moon is high in the sky, curious about the appearance of such a powerful demoness, Sesshomaru heads out to challenge this demoness to her hertigate of the central lands, This is to be rewritten, i thank those who have reviewed and hope you'll still follow it once it has Thanks


Sesshomaru and Kagome

Chapter 1

Running Wild and Free

Disclaimer; Applies to this

A demoness stood facing the moon, her muzzle pointed skywards. She was ebony black in color and had her inherited markings one's which were red which ran down her chest and her body towards her tail. Golden ones marked her ears, legs and to the tips of her tail. Her icy eyes were concentrated on the moon and the stars.

A Demoness a shady black appeared from the shadows of the forest, the only inheritance she had was her gold markings following the same path as kagome's only she did not have the red markings.

"Lady Kagome are we to enter the western lands tonight or are we to wait?" she asked

Kagome turned to face the demoness, returning to her humanoid form. She was an exact copy of the Western Prince however she did not have the silver hair nor did she have the pale blue moon that was on his forehead, she did however, have a mauve colored snowflake on the middle of her forehead and the jagged lines across her face in the same color.

"I am sorry Nami-Chan I don't know, the stars tell me that someone is searching for me and there is another that seeks our power and only that, one is a young prince looking for answers about us and me the other seeks the secret of the Black Inu clan and wishes to use it to control his lands, they are enemy's and this is all I can say" She sighed, now was not the time to enter the western lands since the lands where about to be covered in snow and they needed a place to stay and asking a Feudal Lord if they could stay in his palace was a not a thing that a wild demoness should be doing.

"I am sorry if I have bothered you my lady" She bowed deeply in respect towards Kagome.

"Nami I told you that there is no need to call me lady I do not fit that manner" She laughed.

"I am sorry; I'm just so used to serving that I thought of you as my master…"

"Nami I am not your master nor am I your leader, I just advise on where we should go and what to do, in this pack we are all equal"

"Thank you"

"Could you please fetch me the young demoness by the name of Sakura please?" She asked politely

"The one that is nervous around everyone?"

"Please"

Nami once again disappeared into the shadows and returned with a young demoness who was small and fragile by the looks of her, she could break even if you touched her. Nami disappeared.

"Sakura, I want to tell you something, come here and sit with me" She motioned for the young demoness to sit beside her as she stargazed.

"Sure Kagome-Sama" She chirped, whenever they were alone Sakura was different person all together.

"When I leave this pack which will be some time soon, but not too soon I want you to take my place as the pack leader" She looked towards the demoness who was gazing towards the moon that had soared to its highest point in the sky.

"Does that mean that I am the moon?" She asked

"In some form yes, I am a star now and I am getting dimmer every night no matter what I do I must accept my fate" She said

"Lady Kagome what is your fate if mine is to lead this pack?"

"The western lord's son seeks me out for answers and many other things that I do not know yet but I do know is that he will want answers to his questions and I am sure that he will not leave until he has them, he is stubborn but he has a kind heart" She bragged

They gazed upwards for some time before the elder said

"I will see you later please stay here and think about this, I know that you would do this pack the best that you can offer, I know that you can do even better than what I have.

Kagome walked away and left the young demoness at the cliff edge to think about her future role in the pack.

Two other demonesses appeared from the shadows of the forest and walked towards the demoness who was unaware of those behind her.

"What's this little Sakura has been given the leader role when the old hag kicks the can" One laughed the other just stared

"Well I guess that tells the three of us just exactly who lady kagome trusts and who she doesn't" Sakura replied in a matter of factly tone.

The other who had just been standing there watching the demoness torment the other lunged at the young demoness who had just answered back. Her claws drawn she swiped at Sakura's throat earning a slight of a whimper when they sliced through her skin. The other demoness who had insulted their leader stood and gazed on at her sister trying to kill the other demoness, often they fought amongst the ranks and the leader was aware that ever since Sakura had been moved up the other demonesses had not accepted it.

With Kagome

Kagome had just left the demoness on the cliff to think of her future in the pack when she heard the quiet whimper of a demoness from her pack. Once the sound had gone the scent of blood hit and instantly she recognized it… the blood belonged to Sakura. The two scent that were with her belonged to Teria a demoness the same age as Kagome and ready to mate however Kagome refused her to mate a male as that meant that she would leave the pack and be unable to return. Kagome knew that she needed the numbers of black inu's to rise otherwise they would face extinction. She charged straight for the place where she would find the fighting and stop it.

When she arrived Sakura was lying on the floor bathed in her own blood the other two were stood over, one laughing the other remained silent.

Kagome jammed on the brakes and stopped before she flicked her wrist and a pale blue poisonous whip came out and headed in the direction of the two. She watched as her whip cracked them across their face and returned to her claws. They turned shock evident on their faces, they turned and high tailed it back to the packs resting grounds. Kagome headed over to where the demoness lay and hovered over her. They had slit Sakura's throat… her inner demon laughed they'd have fun when they got back to camp. The two that had attacked Kagome where not full black inu's but they had the full breed powers they were what you called a mixed breed. She turned the demoness over and examined the wound on her neck. Feeling one of her swords she pulled it out…Tensaiga the sword that she inherited from her father before he died at war between the northern and central lands. It pulsed again when she stood and hovered over her; with her eyes slightly closed the sword showed her the messengers of the underworld. She slashed through them and placed the sword back in the sheath and waited for the demoness to rise from her unconscious state of mind.

After a few minutes the demoness's eyes fluttered open and she rose quite quickly. Looking around she saw Kagome standing their looking at her. It was only when she opened her arms did the demoness jump up into her arms and sobbed.

"It was horrible…Lady Kagome they attacked me and tried to kill me because you let me lead the pack when you leave and they didn't get it" She poured her heart out after a minute she calmed down and headed towards the camp where the two demonesses had tried to hide

Review please otherwise I might think that you hate me and don't want me to continue. If you review Sesshomaru might appear in the next scene.


End file.
